Resident Evil Fic
by Oklol
Summary: This fanfic tells the story of Walter Bishop, an Umbrella Scientist, from a day before the Birkin Assassination, to the destruction of Raccoon City.
1. Introducton

Disclaimer: I do not own resident evil that would be capcom so don't sue me ok. I do not even own this story it was written by my friend Davy Rowe just so you know.

Chapter 1: Introduction

It was almost time to punch out of work, everyone's favorite time of day. 'Another day, another dollar.' they would all say, although what everyone earned was more than a pretty penny. Scientists for Umbrella were paid greatly for their work. Everyone watched at the clock struck 4:00 A.M., and they all left, except for one. He was a tall, rather young man, wearing one of the long lab coats, white button shirt, and brown pants that everyone had to wear. He had short, very dark brown hair, thin mustache, and thin frame glasses. He also wore a silver plated watch and a necklace with a cross on it. He sat there, typing on his computer, trying to finish one final equation.

"Boo!" shouted someone as they jumped in the doorway. The man sitting in front of the computer almost fell backwards.

"Simon, I told you to quit doing that, if I mess up a single part of this, it could kill us all!' shouted the man at the computer, but he grinned a second later. "So, how have you been?"

"It's been tough, man. Luckily, the all of people over at the Europe lab knew who I was. However, your reputation precedes you more so than mine. They all asked me if I worked with Walter Bishop, to which I said yes. They're all amazed at the kind of work you're doing. They think that if you keep up the good work, you'll replace even Birkin." Simon chuckled.

It has been ages since Walter saw his old friend, Simon Gilroy. He was about half a foot shorter than Walter, with brown, messy hair. What made him easy to tell from everyone else was his unique eye color, other than his 'hippie mullet', as his friends called it. The same thing separated Walter from others, but his eyes were a dark stone color. Simon, on the other hand, had a strange, purple color. It wasn't a dark purple, it was about as close to blue as it could be while still being called purple. Both were top scientists of Umbrella, proving their worth during the G-Virus development. Simon created a mutagenic substance that increased muscle growth, and Walter made the mutagen for continuous mutation. Alone, neither of these substances were worth much, but Birkin managed to combine them with a virus from a test subject, and created the G-Virus. He gained all the credit at first, although he gave some credit a little later on. It wasn't so much the virus itself, it was that he made it the way he did. He mixed a virus with two prototype mutagens, and created a new, stable virus.

"Anyways, I'd better get going, my wife's waiting on me." Simon said while leaving and waving. Walter had to go back to his apartment soon too; his girlfriend was probably getting worried. He finished his equation, printed out his work, put it in his folder, and turned off the lights. He stepped into the hallway, and looked around at the lab he had worked at for five years. They never grew on him, and they always gave him the creeps. Cold metal slab over cold metal slab, sliding doors, and the corridor intersection where the main fuse was at always bothered him. The lab was built deep underground, and was completed around the time he joined up with Umbrella. Walter was twenty then, and Simon was twenty three. Both graduated high school at the top of their class, both majoring in science classes. They both went to college in Bio-Genetic Engineering, and once again, both graduated at the top of their classes, Simon a year ahead of everyone else, and Walter two years. It had been only about two years since he joined up with Umbrella, and he was now twenty-three.

Clank… clank… clank… Walter stopped in the three way corridor and waited to see who was there. He saw a man about Simon's height, with medium length blonde-brown hair, wearing a medium-length lab coat, white shirt with a red tie, and blue jeans, and he was walking while scribbling on a notepad.

"Oh, sorry sir, I didn't know it was you. I had thought that I was the last one here." said Walter, who put his hands in his pockets.

"No, I'm still here. So is Annette. We left Sherry with Mr. Irons, as usual. How is your work coming along, Mr. Bishop?" asked the man, who was still writing on his notepad.

"It's almost finished, Mr. Birkin. When it's completed, you'll make the Umbrella U.S.A. Raccoon Facility more famous than even the Ashford family base. You must be excited, soon you will be known as William Birkin, Umbrella Corporation Vice President. Heck, I know I'd be happy just being where you are now." Walter stated, while leaning against a wall.

"Yes, all of my hard work will finally be rewarded. I owe some of that to you, though.' Birkin said while grinning.

"So… how are Annette and Sherry doing? Isn't Sherry almost 13 now?" Walter asked, while looking through his folder.

"Both are doing fine. Annette's been a big help on the completion of the G-Virus. You know how much that means to me. And Sherry's been a good daughter; I only wish I could spend more time with her. I think she understands, she's a bright little girl. Also, don't spread this around…" William then looked around, and came closer to Walter, and began to whisper "…I think Umbrella will be sending their team in after the G-Virus soon. Mr. Irons said he found someone in the sewers a few days ago. Be sure to carry your gun with you at all times. Anyways, I had better get going. See you later, Walter." Birkin then went back to walking and writing.

Walter then headed down the white-lit walkway, heading towards the elevator. He always hated this corridor, because the walkways were above what looked like an endless abyss. Even though there were rails, because of his height, if he got knocked against one, he would fall right over. He always knew which walkway went where: White went to the Tram Platform and the elevator that people used to get to the city. Red led to the with the G-Vaccine Base Generator where he worked, along with the G- Development room, and the Freeze Lab, as everyone called it. Blue led to the stairs to Basement 5, and rooms for the scientists to sleep in. Walter never used that room though; he always told himself he pays apartment rent, so he's going to use that apartment.

When he entered the elevator room, he saw someone walk out of the rest room, which was rather close to the elevator. It was a woman, around 5' 7", with medium length blonde hair, and thinly built. She was wearing a lab coat the same length as William's, with a black, tucked in shirt, and brown pants. She was busy looking through a folder marked 'G-Virus Research & Development'. Walter knew who it was, and decided to talk to her.

"Hello Annette." Walter said cheerfully. Annette looked up, and brushed her bangs to one side with her hand.

"Oh, hello Walter. Have you run into William today?" Annette asked.

"Yeah, I ran into him just a little while ago. I think he was heading to the G-Development Room. After all, he is conducting experiments on the prototype Tyrant. I'm amazed at the progress, as I told him; soon he might just have the title of William Birkin, Umbrella Corporation Vice President. You must be proud." Walter said, while looking around the room.

"Yes, I'm very proud of him. Everyone around here is. It was because of him that this laboratory was built. We're also proud of you and Simon, not many people can understand William's work. Not even Wesker could keep up after a while." Annette said boastfully.

"So, how is Sherry doing?"

"Sherry's doing great. She's such a wonderful girl, I'm as proud of her as I am William. You know, you should get married to your girlfriend, and have a kid. They're a little troublesome at first, but you will be so happy once they're around ten years old, they start developing their skills." Annette said, while looking at a recent family picture. Sherry looked like a miniature version of Annette; she had blonde hair, usually wore a shirt like a sailor's shirt, and blue jean shorts. She also wore a necklace with a large pendant, which a few people knew a secret about it.

"Well, it was nice talking, Annette, but I had better go. Need to get my sleep." said Walter, who yawned most of it.

"Walter, you should bring your gun tomorrow. I have a bad feeling…" Annette said while looking around.

"I will. See you later." Walter said while walking towards the elevator.

A few seconds later, the elevator door opened, leading straight into the Umbrella Building, which also had the labs where Walter used to work. He waved to the few people he saw while walking towards the door. He looked around the building. Smooth, marble walls, glasses marble floors, and glass roofing. He then stepped out the wide glass doors, into a hustling, bustling city. Even at 4:30 A.M., it was still busy. He looked around, and quickly ran across the street to the apartment complex. He walked in the door, and started walking up the stairwell. He reached the second floor, and walked into the hall. He walked through the plain grey hall until he reached room 205, his apartment. He then pulled out his key, and unlocked the door.

"Honey, I'm h-" before Walter could finish, his girlfriend had already latched onto him.

"Walter! Welcome back!" said his girlfriend, while grinning and giggling. His girlfriend was short in comparison to Walter; he was around 6'3, while she was 5' 5". She had long, blonde hair, which she usually kept tied in a ponytail at the back of her neck, her bangs were long and brushed to the side. She was thin framed, and usually wore shorts, and a cut-off shirt. She also had the most beautiful eyes Walter had ever seen, he said they looked like mirror-polished aquamarines. "How was your day?" she asked, smiling.

"Heh… a little late to call it a day, but it went well. We should be finished with the G-Virus project soon, and begin development of a new virus. Did you have a good night, Crystal?" Walter asked, while rubbing the back of Crystals head. She looked up at him and smiled.

"It was great. We got a custom order, and it calls for a part that only Umbrella makes. Think you can get it for me?" she asked while making her eyes look watery. That was one thing Walter couldn't stand; when she gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"Yes, I'll get it for you Crystal." He said, while moving his forehead back and forth against hers, and then giving her a kiss. One of the reasons he liked her besides her looks and personality was her interests: She was as interested in firearms as he was. The two actually met at a shooting range about a year ago. He walked in to practice with his handgun, when he saw her trying to shoot a Desert Eagle. He immediately took notice of her; he still says to this day that he's never seen a girl as beautiful as her. After she took aim, she pulled the trigger, and the kickback sent her to the ground with a squeal. He ran over, helped her up, and asked her if she was okay. He then asked if he could try out the gun, and took aim with one hand. When he fired, his arm barely moved, the only movement was his shoulder moving backwards. He said that it was much more powerful than a normal Desert Eagle, and asked her where she got it. When she told him that she had custom made it, he was even more interested in her. He asked her out to dinner, and they began dating afterwards. Both of them had great knowledge in firearms, and when she moved in with him, they began to custom make guns. Every gun he owned was either custom made, or improved, either of which done by Crystal.

"Are you hungry, Walter" she asked, while walking towards the kitchen.

"No thanks, but I'll fix myself food, you need to get to sleep. I can tell you were up all night." Walter said, following her into the kitchen.

"Okay… anything happen at work?" she said while grinning.

"No… not yet, anyways… Birkin thinks something's about to go down… he told me to bring my gun tomorrow, just in case. Oh, speaking of which, would you help me clean up my guns? I think I'll take the handgun, and the special gun." Walter said, while looking through the fridge. Suddenly, Crystal put a plate with a fresh hamburger and fries on it in front of his face. He looked at her, smiled, kissed her, and began eating the burger. He went to the table, sat down, and she sat in the same chair and started hugging him. He hugged back, and continued eating. When he was done, he put his plate in the dishwasher, and they both went into the guest bedroom. It wasn't really the guest bedroom, at least not for them. They used this as their weapon room. On the table were parts for a handgun, and there were large, glass gun safes. Each safe was color coded, which they set a system up for. For the type of gun, they used a code involving the precious metals" Copper, Bronze, Silver, Gold, and Platinum. Copper was the Handgun group, Bronze was Shotgun, Silver was Rifle, Gold was Automatic weapons, and Platinum was for either rares or explosives. They were then broken down farther, into caliber, coded with gemstones: Sapphire was for handgun calibers, Emerald was for magnums, Ruby for rifle calibers, Diamond for shotgun shells, and Aquamarine was for unique. They had one weapon for each group, which was a lot of weapons. Walter walked over to the Copper case, and opened the Ruby shelf. Inside was a very large handgun, even larger than a Desert Eagle. It had a blue-tinted silver barrel, a rubber grip, and a unique magazine position; instead of being in the handle, it was under the barrel, located in front of the trigger guard. The barrel itself was 8' long, and the magazine was long enough to act as a handle. It had to be, because this custom gun shot .50 BMG Rifle Bullets. It also had a scope and a laser sight. Walter was amazed at the job Crystal did, even after seeing the gun over fifty times.

"This gun's awesome; I still can't believe you found a way to make it this good. Heckler and Koch have nothing on your skills." Walter said, while looking at Crystal, who was blushing and wrapping her bangs around her finger.

Walter set the handgun, which was labeled as W.B. .50 BMG Custom, on the table, and walked over to the Platinum case. He opened the Aquamarine shelf, and stared at what was inside. It was the strangest looking gun he'd ever seen, but it was still cool. The barrel was large enough to fit an apple in. The gun itself looked kind of like a shotgun, except the barrel was much larger. It also had a box magazine, located in the same place as the W.B. Customs magazine. This magazine was much larger, though. It was about 10' long, and it was about 4' wide. The stock was a pistol handle, but it also had a metal plate that wrapped around the bottom of his arm in a half-circle, and also acted as a stock. Walter then pulled out the ammo boxes, and looked inside. Instead of large bullets, the ammo looked like darts with a light on the back.

"Umbrella's custom weapon, the Mine Thrower. Uses 3 ½' darts filled with high explosive powder, which stick to the target's skin until five seconds have passed, and it explodes. Only high-level employees have access to this, and even fewer can use it skillfully." Walter said proudly, while looking at the darts.

"That was tough to customize, Umbrella really knew what they were doing. I did, however, manage to coat the darts in a material that enhances explosions, and I added a laser sight. Oh, and I made you a gift for your birthday. Bet you thought I forgot, didn't you?" Crystal giggled.

She then ran over to a closet, and opened it. Inside was a SWAT style vest, with a side holster for the handgun, a strap for the Mine Thrower, and separate ammo holders for the ammo, along with five bands on each shoulder that held five of each ammo. He could carry a total of forty mine darts, and around fifty .50 BMG rounds. He ran up and hugged Crystal, and then kissed her.

"It's amazing. I can tell that you made it." He said while grinning.

"Thanks, I thought you might need it for something, so I decided to make it for you. It's pretty strong, it's layered with Kevlar." She giggled.

"Thank you, I'll be sure to use it tomorrow." He then began to yawn. "Well, it's time to go to sleep. Are you coming to bed?" Walter asked, while walking towards the bathroom.

"Yeah, in a minute." Crystal replied.

Walter then went into the bathroom, brushed his teeth, and put on his night clothes. When he came out of the bathroom, Crystal was already in bed in her white nightgown. Walter walked up beside of her, kissed her, said goodnight, and got in bed. He then wondered what the next day would hold in store for him… little did he know that what would happen would lead to the destruction of Raccoon City…


	2. Birkin's line of defense

Disclaimer: I do not own resident evil that would be capcom so don't sue me ok. I do not even own this story it was written by my friend Davy Rowe just so you know.

Chapter 2: Birkin's line of

Defense

It was almost 1:00 PM when Walter woke up. He looked around to see if Crystal was there, but she must've already gone to work. She owned a gun shop on the main road, called 'Crystals Custom Firearms'. If you gave her a design, she would either find or make the parts, and Walter usually helped her out. After all, he couldn't just leave her to do all the work, could he? Walter then rubbed his eyes, got out of bed, and went to take a shower. After a shower, he put on a t-shirt, along with a pair of jeans, and he fixed himself fried eggs and a sausage biscuit. While eating, he decided to take a look at the paper. The headline read "Police security has been raised, RCPD is now calling in newly graduated cadets." This made Walter realize just how much of a threat that the team after the G-Virus was. He decided to see who the new officers were, and was shocked when he saw only one listed: Leon Kennedy.

"One officer, huh? Good luck to him, that's all I have to say." Walter chuckled. He knew what happened every time a new officer joined that force; somehow, a small group of criminals would set out and do different crimes across the city, to where it would have to be one officer at a crime. Then, they would wait for the new officer to show up, and then they would jump him. They never beat them up past minor bruises, but the cops would always find the crooks afterwards.

Walter then walked into the gun room and finished getting ready. He put on the Kevlar vest overtop of his t-shirt, and loaded all of the pouches with ammo. He then put the guns into the inside of his lab coat, and put that on. When it was buttoned all the way up, you couldn't tell he had anything in the coat. It would be tough for any normal human to get by these kinds of weapons alive.

'Hm… I remember Birkin saying that Mr. Irons caught the intruder in the sewers… maybe I should take the scenic route to work.' Walter thought to himself. He then put on large rubber boots, and started heading out the door. He locked the door, and straightened up his lab coat. After walking down the stairs and leaving the building, he called for a cab.

"Where to, Mac?" asked the cab driver.

"Raccoon City Police Department, and hurry." Walter said, while straightening up his glasses. A few minutes later, the cab stopped in front of a large iron-barred gate.

"That'll be $15.50, Mac" the driver said.

"Here, and keep the change." Walter said after handing the driver a $20. Walter then looked at the police station. It was a large, brick building, with R.C.P.D. written overtop of a large doorway. To the left and right of the building were tiny flower gardens, and there was a cop walking around outside. Walter called for the cop, who opened the gate, and led Walter inside the building. Inside was amazing, the walls were still brick, but around the building were interesting art piece, Walter recalled. There was only one in the entrance, a large statue of a maiden pouring water from a vase. The room was huge; as soon as you entered there was a doorway several yards to the right. In front of you were a few steps, and once you went down those, you were standing on in front of the statue, not very close, but not far away. If you looked to the left, there was a doorway leading to the reception room. If you walked around the maiden statue, either way, you went up a ramp to a large desk surrounding a secretary and a computer. If you walked up the ramp on the left side, once you were back to level ground, there was a door to the left, leading to one of the offices. This room was also the only room where you could see all three floors at once. There was a walkway several yards off the ground, and it joined the library and the hallway to the Chief's office. There was also a walkway above that, which you had to access from the library. It led to a room with gear mechanisms for the clock, if Walter remembered right. He walked up to the desk, and tapped, getting the secretary's attention.

"Excuse me; can I talk to Mr. Irons? This is urgent, and if he declines, tell him I'm from Birkin's lab." Walter said, while tapping.

"Yes sir." The secretary then pressed an intercom button. "Excuse me, Mr. Irons, sir? There is someone here from Birkin's lab to see you, he says it's urgent."

"Send him up." said a deep voice on the intercom.

"Follow me, sir." said the secretary, as she walked towards the blue doors near the statue. They walked into the reception room, and then into the west hallway. After that, they entered the west stairwell, walked up the stairs, and went down a short hallway. At the end of the hallway was a statue of a man holding up a red gem, and two smaller statues against the sides. They walked around it, and entered another door. They were now in another hallway, and kept walking. Before they could turn the corner, the secretary began talking.

"That's the S.T.A.R.S. room." she said while pointing at a blue door with a logo on it. The logo was a black circle, with three yellow stars in it, and S.T.A.R.S. across the top. They kept walking, turned a corner, and entered another room. Now they were in the library. The library was huge, row upon row of court cases and criminal profiles. They kept walking, and found themselves back in the entrance, except on the 2nd floor walkway. After walking around the walkway, the entered another reception room, and entered another door. Now they were in the hallway leading to Mr. Iron's office. They took a left, and opened the door on the left, and walked up the small hall leading to the door.

"Well, this is it." said the secretary while walking away. "Just go on in."

Walter then knocked on the door, and walked in. Inside was a room filled with animal trophies. There were deer trophies, elk trophies, even a hawk and a buffalo. In front of him was a desk with papers scattered on it, and a chair turned with the back of it facing him. Suddenly, it turned around, and setting in it was a middle aged man, rather heavy-built, with brown hair combed back and a thick mustache. He was wearing a white shirt with a leather vest, and blue jeans.

"Hello there, sir. Walter Bishop, I presume? Birkin told me he thought you would pay me a visit today. So, what do you need?" asked Mr. Irons.

"Well, as you know, Birkin believes the team after the G-Virus will be here any day now. He said he thinks it's today, so I'd like to take a trip through the sewers, to see if I can find anyone. Can you allow me to do that, Mr. Irons?" replied Walter, while looking at the trophies.

"Call me Brian, Walter. And yes, follow me, I'll accompany you." said Brian, as he pulled a handgun out from his desk.

The two then exited the office, and headed back to the hallway. Instead of going into the 2nd floor reception office, they went into the door across from it, and walked down a hallway with many glass windows. Brian then opened the door leading outside, and went down the stairs, with Walter following. They then entered into the east office, and the officers saluted him. After going down a cold, damp stairwell, and going through the police garage and dog kennel, they arrived at a sewer covering.

"This is it, Walter. Better get your gun out, just in case." said Brian as he cocked his handgun, and the opened the covering. Walter proceeded to pull out his handgun. They then climbed into the sewers, and looked around at the moss-covered brick walls. The two then started walking throughout the entire sewers. After several minutes, they began heading towards the Underground Lab, which both knew the way to. There were a few watch stations, and one of the guards came with the two, as he carried the two medals to open the door to the tram station. When they came to the machine with the medal locks, the guard put the medals in, and watched as Brian and Walter walked through the door, and he headed back to his station. After getting on a tram, the two got off, and walked through an abandoned factory. It was there that they finally arrived to what they were looking for: a tram on a metal grate. Walter pulled out a key, and stuck it into a machine on the side of the train. Suddenly, the sides of the grate lifted up, and the tram began moving downwards. Walter looked over at Brian, who looked a little pale.

"What's wrong? Get motion sick or something?" Walter asked.

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine. It's probably just where we spent twenty minutes walking through sewage." Brian chuckled.

Suddenly, the train came to a stop. Walter and Brian were in the elevator room, except on the opposite side. When the platform stopped, William, Annette, Simon, and several other people were waiting for them.

"Find anyone, Walter?" asked Birkin, looking rather nervous.

"Not a thing, William." replied Walter.

Walter then looked at the people that were waiting on him. William, Annette, and Simon were the three he most expected to be waiting. There were several other scientists too, and then someone caught his attention. When Walter looked at them, he burst out laughing. There was a man dressed up as a giant block of tofu.

"What's with the guy in the giant tofu suit?" Walter managed to say, while laughing.

"Uh… well, he's the guy that dances outside of Uncle Tom's Tofu Restaurant, and his costume got stuck on him." William said while chuckling. "Anyways, Brian, thanks for making sure that Walter made it here alright. Everyone spread out around the lab. Tofu man, go into the sewers. If the team sees you, they'll more than likely think they're going crazy and leave. Walter and Simon, you two stand guard in this room. When the team comes, it will either by from the elevator or the tram platform. Everyone else, spread out across the rest of the lab. Annette, would you help me out in the Vaccine room?" said William as he began walking towards the three way walkway. Annette then followed him, and everyone spread out.

Brian bid everyone farewell, and took the elevator back up to the city. Simon and Walter began their watch, and started walking around the room. After a few hours, Walter changed shifts, went into the rest area, and fell asleep on the bed. Meanwhile, Simon kept guard. Suddenly, there was a noise, and the elevator opened. Simon immediately took aim, but instead of someone standing in the elevator, there was nothing. Suddenly, he saw something fall from the roof of the elevator, and roll towards him. Before he realized it, the object exploded into gas, and he began to feel dazed. Then, around six people in SWAT outfits, with UBCS written on the back of their vests, and gasmasks fell from the elevator roof and ran towards the three-way walkway. Simon tried to shoot them, but he barely managed to keep consciousness, much less take aim. He began crawling towards the rest area, to get Walter. Meanwhile, the UBCS team had managed to take out the other people on guard, and they jumped down the stairs leading to the floor with the Vaccine room on it. Annette had left for the computer room, to activate the fingerprint scanner for the G-Development room, leaving William alone. It was then that the door to the room slid open, William immediately drew his handgun, and he grabbed a briefcase with his left hand. The team then ran in, with sub-machineguns drawn.

"There he is!" shouted one of the UBCS members.

"So, you've finally come…" said William, as he moved the sights of his pistol from one person to another.

"Doctor, we're here to collect the G-Virus sample" announced the leader of the UBCS squad.

"Sorry, but I won't just hand over my life's work…" Birkin said while backing up. However, he didn't take notice that the briefcase was sliding a metal container in front of it, edging it towards the side of the table. Suddenly, there was a thud, and William flinched. One of the UBCS members opened fire, hitting William in the right side of his chest, sending him to the ground, badly wounded. The leader pushed the member's gun to the side.

"Stop, you might hit the sample!" shouted the leader. He then ran over, and grabbed the briefcase. The group then left. A minute later, Annette ran in, and kneeled over by her wounded husband.

"Hold on darling, let me heal those wounds!" said Annette, who was almost in tears, as she went to go find healing supplies. However, neither the UBCS team nor Annette seemed to notice what William had in his left hand… a purple vial put in a syringe needle. He managed to gather the last of his strength, and thrust the needle into his chest. His put his head down, and closed his eyes… but they suddenly flew back open, except there was something different with him… they were now blood red…

Meanwhile, Simon had managed to reach the door to the rest area, and began shouting.

"Walter, help! The team's here!" Simon managed to whimper, barely being heard.

Walter then jumped up, and drew his handgun. He opened the door, and saw Simon lying there.

"Just hang on Simon, I have to help William!" he shouted as he ran towards the walkway. After entering the walkway, he saw Annette run towards the blue-lit walkway.

"Annette, what's wrong?" Walter asked, while running after her.

"They shot him, they shot him! Walter, help me find medical supplies!" she shouted while panicking. After finding medical supplies, they ran back to where William was. However, when they got there, there was nothing but a large bloodstain, a trail of blood leading out the door, and an empty vial on the ground. Annette picked it up and looked at it, her face turning pale.

"He… he didn't… he wouldn't…" she said as she burst into tears.

"He did, didn't he?" Walter asked, while looking at the vial.

"Yes… he injected himself with the G-Virus…" she managed to say while sobbing.

"So… what was in the case the team took?"

"T-Virus…" she replied.

Meanwhile, back in the sewers, the UBCS G-recovery team was talking over radios.

"We'll be at the rendezvous point one minute." said the member with the case. Suddenly, the recovery team heard something behind them. They turned around, to see that a person was walking towards them. They began firing, and backing up. However, the barrage barely phased the person, and they cut right through their armored vests, killing them almost instantly. However, one of them managed to scream, drawing the attention of the closest pair.

"Something's wrong…" said one of the members. He and another member ran towards where the scream was heard. However, something attacked them from nowhere, gashing through their armor like butter. Both were killed, but both screamed. The other team was at this point looking around for their team mates.

Suddenly, they heard a noise from around a corner. The two jumped out from the around the corner with their guns drawn. At the other end of the sewer tunnel, they saw someone in a lab coat holding up one of their team mates with one hand. It looked as if a normal person killed them, until they saw its right arm. It was about as large as their torso, and covered with disgusting, rotting flesh, and it had large claws...

"Wha-what is this thing!" shouted one of the UBCS members.

The creature turned towards them, and let out a deep, monstrous roar.

"Fire… fire!" shouted the member, and both began firing at the creature. However, it charged, and gashed open the left member's chest, killing him.

"Son of a…" yelled the other member, who began firing. However, the gun began clicking; he had run out of ammo. He began panicking and breathing hard. The creature kept coming towards him, and on his mutated arm, a gigantic red eye appeared. Then, it killed the surviving member.

'Where is everyone…' thought the leader of the team. He drew his gun, and began walking around the sewers. When he turned a corner, he froze and went back. He saw the creature eating the vials from the briefcase. He stood absolutely still until it left. He had no idea what it was, and he didn't catch a good glimpse of it, not even noticing the mutated arm. When it left, he went up to all of his deceased team mates, and gave his regards.

"I will kill whoever did this…" he said, while walking towards the exit. However, he heard a splash, and went to investigate.


	3. Walter vs black Ops Leader, codename 'hu...

Disclaimer: I do not own resident evil that would be capcom so don't sue me ok. I do not even own this story it was written by my friend Davy Rowe just so you know.

Chapter 3: Walter vs. black

Ops. Leader, codename 'hunk'

Walter had managed to find where the recovery team went, and ran into the sewer. He looked down at the sewage… it was filled with blood. However, before he could walk much farther, he noticed the sewage was draining… his footsteps changed from loud splashes to normal footsteps. However, there was another set of footsteps. He began looking around, poking his head around each corner, when he heard a gunshot. He instinctively jumped backwards, barely dodging a bullet. He leaned up against a wall around a corner, out of the shooters line of fire.

"Who are you? Are you the one that killed my team?" shouted the shooter.

"Are you the one that killed my boss?" Walter shouted back.

"He had something we needed… and I can't let you leave here alive." replied the shooter. "And if you're wondering who I am, just call me by my codename, Hunk."

"Walter Bishop. Nice to meet you. So you're one of the people that killed William and stole the G-Virus sample?" Walter yelled, as he unhooked the straps to the Mine Thrower.

"And what are you going to do about it? The sample is gone, when I saw the container, it was sprawled on the ground, and every single vial was crushed. And you're the only one in this sewer besides me. You're going to pay for killing my team, you scum."

Suddenly, Hunk jumped around the corner, and had the barrel of his gun against Walter's head. Before he could pull the trigger, however, Walter hit the side of Hunk's head with the Mine Thrower, throwing his aim off when he did fire. At that moment, Walter flicked the laser sight on, and took aim. He shot at Hunk's leg, and the dart stuck. Immediately afterwards, Walter kicked him to the ground, and ran around the corner. A second later, he heard an explosion, making dust and sewage fly everywhere. When the dust cleared, he looked around the corner. To his surprise, instead of a half-way blown-up corpse, Hunk was aiming at him. Walter jumped back around the corner as bullets flew by him.

"Is that all you've got, Walter? I expected more out of you." Hunk taunted.

"Don't think you have me beat…" murmured Walter. He then began looking around, to try and find anything that could help him. Walter happened to spot something glimmering on the floor. He picked it up, and discovered that it was a knife, most likely another Black Ops' knife. After reattaching the mine thrower to its strap, he took the knife in his right hand and charged at Hunk. Hunk was caught off guard; he dropped his gun and unsheathed his knife from his shoulder, and got ready to fight.

Walter made the first attack, sliding the handle of the knife between his index and pinky fingers, using his middle and ring fingers as support, and his thumb holding it in place. He drew back his arm, and made a straight stab at Hunk's heart. However, Hunk was twirling the knife on his index finger, and when Walter made his attack, he grasped the knife handle, and simply knocked Walter's blade to the side. He then did a complete turn around, gathering up force for a cut that would instantly kill Walter. When the knife came within inches of him, he simply leaned back. When he did that, he brought up his right leg, and kicked his hand, making the knife go flying through the air.

"Got you now!" shouted Walter, as he watched the knife fall to the ground. He then ran over to grab it, but before he could, he felt a sharp pain in his back. The next thing he knew, the room began to spin, and he was slammed up against the wall. He gasped for breath, and watched as the Black Ops leader ran for his knife. Walter tried to stand, but he quickly fell back against the wall. Then, he brought up his hands and coughed, but when he looked, he had coughed up blood. He was wondering how he could be wounded already, when he noticed Hunk walking towards him, tossing his knife up into the air and laughing.

"What happened Walter? I thought you said you had me beat?" his foe began to taunt. His eyes then appeared to glow red through his gasmask. "You won't last more than five more minutes if you keep fighting like that. How about we kick it up a notch?" he said, and began laughing.

Suddenly, Hunk charged. Walter had never seen such speed, his legs were moving so fast that they appeared to barely move. He looked around for his knife. When he found it, he turned pale; he had dropped it when Hunk slammed him into the wall, and it had slid a good distance away. Before he knew it, Hunk was within stabbing distance, and had drawn back his arm. Walter quickly put his weight to his right side, and rolled out of the way. The blade struck the wall, creating a loud noise and sparks, sending small debris into the air. When Walter looked at where he was leaning against the wall, there was now a large gash deep into the brick; it must've been at least three inches in the wall.

"Amazing… how can you do that?" Walter asked, while standing to his feet.

"It's simple… you just need a sharp knife and a strong arm…" he chuckled.

Hunk then took another swing at Walter, aiming for his stomach. Walter shifted his weight backwards, and took a quick step. Another strike came at him, this time his left arm. However, he left his guard down, and Walter took advantage of that; he quickly dropped to his knees, the knife blade cutting a few hairs off the top of his head. Hunk had no time to retaliate, as Walter got onto his left knee, and slid his right leg into Hunk's knees, making him fall to the ground. Walter jumped up, and before Hunk could move, he grabbed his arm, and lifted him up. He quickly shifted his weight forward, and launched Hunk into the air. Hunk hit the floor with a crash, and his body began sliding and flipping over itself. When he stopped, he laid there sprawled across the floor, as if he was dead. Suddenly, there was an eerie laughter echoing through the sewers.

"Good job, you managed to hit me. Fast for such a large guy, aren't you? No matter, you'll still get beaten." Hunk laughed. Then, instantly, he jumped to his feet, and began running. He had lost his knife when Walter threw him, but he didn't care. Walter didn't know what to expect, so he clinched his fists, and got ready for Hunk's attack. Hunk began with a right jab at Walter's face, which was blocked by his right arm. That was followed with a left hook at Walter's side. He wasn't quick enough, and the blow left him clenching his side. Before he could recover, he felt a kick to his head. The force of the attack felt like it crushed his skull, and he didn't even notice that he had slammed into the wall again, making him cough up a large amount of blood. He reeled over in pain, clutching his head.

"Is that it? I expected you to be able to withstand that." Hunk taunted. "Now, I'm going to make you suffer, just like you did my team."

Hunk lifted up his right leg, and slammed it onto Walter's back, knocking him straight to the floor. He then began stomping on Walter's back repeatedly, laughing as Walter began cringing in pain.

"Over already? I was hoping you would catch a second wind." he laughed. Walter began clinching his fists together, and began getting angrier and angrier with each stomp Hunk dealt. Then, he just simply lost it. He rolled to the side, dodging the stomp, turned around while on his back, placing his feet on the ground, and he put all of his strength into his legs. He then leapt off the ground, straight at Hunk. He brought back his arm, and thrust it forward as hard as he could. Hunk was caught off guard, not expecting him to be able to move that fast. Walter's punch connected, and it was devastating, hitting him square in the chest. The force of the punch sent him flying backwards, hitting a wall, bouncing off of it, and slamming onto the floor. Walter grinned, and wiped a thin line of blood from his mouth.

"Good show, man. But it looks like you've reached your limit." Walter managed to say, while holding his side. He began lurching towards the exit, to get medical attention back at the lab. Suddenly, he heard what sounded like machinegun fire, and tried to turn, but Hunk punched him in the chest. The force was equal to that of Walter's own punch, it knocked him to the ground, and he slid several yards before coming to a stop, unconscious. Hunk laughed louder than before, and pulled out a magnum.

"Reached my limit? No, but you have, and your time has come." he said as he cocked his magnum.

Then, he heard a noise that sounded like running. He looked down at Walter. It wasn't him; he was still KO-ed. The noise got louder, and he quickly turned around. When he turned around, his face met with a kick, sending him to the ground, and his magnum sliding across the floor. Walter regained consciousness, and looked up. It was Crystal, wearing a pink shirt with 'Made in Heaven' written on it, and a picture of an angel holding a bomb facing downward. Around her belt were several gun holsters. She ran up to Walter, and set him against a wall.

"Walter! Are you alright?" she asked, getting teary-eyed.

Walter looked at her, with one of his eyes half-open, his face covered in blood, and he grinned. "Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me, just beat him. I know you can do it, he's fast, but I know you're faster." he managed to say, and he passed out again.

Crystal turned back to Hunk, who was just now standing.

"Ugh… fast, aren't you? Hopefully you'll last longer than Walter did. But I must know your name, you're the only person catch me by surprise." Hunk chuckled.

"Crystal… Crystal Graves. And you are…?"

"Call me by my codename; Hunk." he replied.

"Well, Hunk, you're going to pay for all that you've done." Crystal shouted as she charged.

Hunk also began charging, and they both drew back their arms. When they were a few feet apart, he swung, trying to punch her face. Crystal barely had to duck, and she grabbed Hunk's arm before he could retract it. She pushed her right arm up, forcing Hunk off the ground, and slamming him into the floor. Crystal grinned, and proceeded to do a knee drop into his chest. However, Hunk caught her knee, picked her up by her knee, and slammed her into the ground, knocking her out.

"That was pathetic… time to die." Hunk said as he grabbed his magnum from the ground. He got ready to pull the trigger, when he heard something behind him.

"Take this!" Walter screamed as he launched a full-strength haymaker at Hunk. Hunk tried to turn around and shoot, but when he turned, his chest met with Walter's haymaker. The force was incredible, and it sent Hunk flying across the room, bouncing off of the floor, and flipping over his self.

"I don't think he'll wake up for a while. Are you alright, Crystal?" Walter said as he picked his girlfriend up.

"Yeah… just a little dizzy." she giggled.

The two then headed back to the lab, where Simon and Annette were waiting. Walter set Crystal down, began walking towards his friends, but he passed out. Crystal, Annette, and Simon picked him up, took the elevator to the Umbrella building, and took him to one of the ambulances outside. A little while later in the hospital, Walter was put in the Emergency Room, and Crystal walked in to find him awake.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Ugh… I've been better. I need to know, how did you know I was in the sewers?" Walter asked.

Crystal looked up, and started rubbing her chin. "I saw police cars and a few ambulances pull in front of the Umbrella building, so I grabbed a few guns, and headed into the lab. There, I talked to Annette, who said you had gone into the sewers. So, I decided to find you, and when I got there, that guy in the Swat outfit had knocked you out."

While she was talking, a man at least ten years older than Walter, with medium length brown hair and glasses, wearing a dark brown suit walked in.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Doctor George Hamilton. I heard you're one of the scientists from the Umbrella building, correct? I have no idea what's going on there, but the cops are swarming the place." said the doctor.

"So what's the damage, doc?" Walter asked.

"Well, you had internal bleeding, but it's already stopped. You also have a fractured rib, but it's not too serious. We can let you out of here in a day."

Walter then smiled, and got out of his bed. "I'll be okay; I have something I need to take care of though. Let's go Crystal. We may need you to help me with something later; we'll be back when we do."

"Be careful." George said.

Walter and Crystal walked out of the hospital, and got in a cab.

"Where to?" asked the driver.

"Take me to J's Bar." Walter said.

A few minutes later, the cab stopped outside of a bar, Walter paid the fare, and him and Crystal got out. They walked inside, and looked at the bar. It had old knick-knacks on the walls, such as old photos, and in the center of the room was the bar itself. Walter looked at the barkeep, a man about his age, with black hair, and wearing a brown vest, white shirt, and black jeans. The man looked up, and waved.

"Hey Walter, want me to get you the usual?" asked the barkeep.

"No thanks Will, I'm here looking for someone." Walter replied. He then looked around at the people setting at the bar. He then decided just to ask if he was here.

"I'm looking for Billy Coen." Walter shouted. Everyone in the bar looked, and quickly went back to what they were doing. Suddenly, someone on the other side of the room stood up.

"I'm Billy Coen."


	4. Military serial Killer, Billy Coen

Disclaimer: I do not own resident evil that would be capcom so don't sue me ok. I do not even own this story it was written by my friend Davy Rowe just so you know.

Chapter 4: Military serial

Killer, Billy Coen

Walter looked over to see what the infamous Billy Coen looked like. When he found him, he saw a man maybe a little older than himself. He was a few inches shorter, had combed back, medium length brown hair, with a single strand in the front. He wore a blue tank top, blue jeans, and brown boots. On his right arm was a strange looking black tattoo, but Walter couldn't tell what it was supposed to be. Billy then walked up to Walter, and looked up at him, glaring.

"What do you want?" he scowled, as if he didn't want bothered.

"I have a preposition for you. I know that you have the skills needed for this job; after all, you are the notorious Military Serial Killer. They let you go, however, but that works out for the rest of us. Tell me, do you think your skills are still sharp?" Walter asked, while pacing around.

Billy looked at him, still glaring. "What's it to you?"

"Well, Billy, Umbrella needs you to-" but before he could finish, Billy grabbed him by the neck, and picked him up off of the ground.

"Umbrella! After what they did in the Arklay Mountains! You're here to make sure I keep quiet, aren't you?" he shouted, while tightening his grasp. Crystal was ready to pull out a knife she had hidden up her t-shirt sleeve, but Walter signaled her to stop with his hand.

"There's been a leak, Billy. We need you to help us stop the contaminated person before they infect anyone else. If you help, we'll clear your record." Walter said, occasionally coughing.

Billy frowned, and set Walter's feet back onto the floor. Walter straightened up his shirt, and held out his hand. "Is it a deal?" Walter asked. Billy glared, and reluctantly shook his hand.

Walter grinned, and looked over at Jack.

"Well, we're sure as heck going to need a drink before this. Drinks are on me." Walter said, and Jack began mixing together drinks.

After a few drinks, Walter and his two assistants went back outside, and hopped in a cab. When it stopped, they were back at the hospital, and standing outside was Dr. Hamilton, with a medical kit.

"Well, Umbrella gave me a call, and filled me in. They told me that you'd be back. Let's get this over with." said George, as he stepped into the cab. At the next stop, they were back at the Umbrella building. There were police cars all over the area, and the four walked straight into the building. Inside were police officers and one walked up to Walter.

"Hello Mr. Bishop, you have permission to enter the basement. If you're not back in an hour, we'll be down looking for you. Good luck." said the police officer. The four then stepped on the elevator, and went down to the lab, which the police didn't know about. When the door opened, Billy and George were shocked.

"I-I had no idea this was here!" said George.

"Well, at you're not the only one." said Billy.

While Billy and George were looking around, Annette walked up to Walter and Crystal.

"Good to see you back Walter. I heard it didn't go too well chasing after William's assassins. I was hoping you would avenge William, but I suppose that shouldn't fall on your shoulders. Now, we have a worse problem. As you know, now not only is the G-Virus leaked, but so is the T-Virus. The other scientists gave it about five days until the city is over run by the T-virus. But it'll be worse if the G-Virus is spread. Walter, what I'm going to ask of you is as hard on me as it will be you, but you have to kill William. By now, he's undoubtedly grown much more powerful, you'll need all the help you can get. We contacted Mr. Hamilton, he's the best doctor in the city, but I'm sure he's already told you about that. Anyways, if you're not back in an hour, I'm sending the police in, because if you fail, then there's no need keeping the lab a secret, the city will be doomed anyways." she said.

Walter looked over at Crystal, and then back at Billy and George.

"Don't worry Walter; you know I'm there for you." Crystal assured him.

"We're all here for you, Mr. Bishop." added George.

"I'm not, I just don't want more zombies to kill." said Billy. "But, I suppose to can count on me."

The four then headed into the sewers. Upon entering the sewers, Walter drew his .50 BMG handgun, Crystal drew an identical one, and Billy was given a 9mm. George wasn't expected to do any fighting; only healing. They looked around at the surroundings, and it looked like everything was normal… until they heard a loud roar. Billy began running down one of the tunnels. The other three ran after him, and saw him stopped at a corner. When they turned the corner, they saw what they had been looking for; at the other end of the tunnel was William Birkin. He looked mostly normal, except for a large, rotting-flesh covered arm with blood-soaked claws and an eye on it.

"What in the heck is that!" shouted Billy.

"It's what became of William Birkin, he became his own creation." replied Walter. "Take him down!" he shouted as he aimed his handgun.

By now, William was aware of them. He was facing towards them, and slowly limping at them. Suddenly, it stopped, and Walter took aim. He slowly squeezed the trigger, making sure his shot would kill. However, in the instant before the trigger activated the hammer, he saw something move quickly in front of William. Walter's mind panicked when he saw it; in the instant before the bullet fired, he had brought his clawed hand in front of where Walter was aiming. It was incredibly fast… faster than even Hunk was. When the gun fired, Walter still had some confidence. He thought that the power of the bullet would shatter his claw, and go straight through his chest. The next thing he knew, he heard what sounded like something bouncing off of metal. When he looked, he saw that the bullet had ricocheted off of one of the claws. Walter then turned pale.

"H-he blocked it!" Walter shouted.

"Let me have a try!" yelled Billy as he took aim. Within a few seconds, he had emptied his whole clip, but every bullet was blocked by the claws. Suddenly, Walter noticed something. William had something in his left hand. After a second, he realized what it was.

"He has an iron pipe!"

"So! He already has claws!" replied Billy as he reloaded his gun.

Crystal pulled out her gun, and all three began firing. George stood back and watched, since he had no weapon, nor much skill with one. The attempts were futile, and William kept walking closer and closer. When he was no more than ten meters away, he charged. While running, he drew back his left arm instead of his right. The three quickly jumped backwards as he swung. While dodging, they heard a loud shattering noise, and when they looked, his swing had taken out a large chunk of the wall. This wasn't a clean, small cut like Hunk's was; this was a huge, jagged cut, breaking a whole section of bricks. Everyone turned pale.

"How are we supposed to fight this thing, he can't even hit it!" shouted Billy as he got ready to shoot. Walter had an idea.

"Billy, aim for its right arm!"

"Okay, I hope you know what you're doing." he replied, and began shooting its arm. After a few shots, it dropped its pipe, grasped its right arm in pain, and roared. It then began retreating, and the three began firing, although it barely phased it. They began following it, but froze then they heard a strange noise. It sounded like someone had stepped on a cat.

"Should we follow it?" asked George.

"Well, it's not going to kill itself, is it?" replied Crystal.

"Psh. We wish." added Billy.

"This is taking too long… we have to kill it, and fast." Walter said.

The four then continued after the creature, and barely caught a glimpse of it as it turned a corner. They followed behind it, and Walter was the first to reach the corner. When he made it there, however, William had turned around, and had his weapon risen up, ready to strike. Walter jumped back around the corner, and watched as the pipe slammed into the corner. He was terrified when it began tearing through the wall, still after him. However, it didn't go much farther, and William began bringing the pipe back from the wall. Walter saw his chance, and took it, charging back around the corner. He opened fire, shooting William in the chest two times, but William had gotten his weapon free. The creature swung the pipe, and Walter leaned backwards, barely dodging. It then hit him with the back of his claws, sending him to the ground, and ran away. Crystal helped Walter up, and Billy began chasing after William. George ran over with his med-kit.

"Are you alright Walter?" he asked.

"I'm fine, keep going after William."

The three then caught up with Billy, who had found a wounded cop.

"What happened?" asked Walter, while George got his med-kit opened.

"T-there was a monster, and it stabbed me with a tentacle!" the cop rambled. Then, he began grasping his chest.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! It burns!" he screamed, kneeling over in pain. He then began having seizures.

"Let me help!" shouted George, as he looked through his med-kit.

"No! Stand back, this won't end well!" yelled Walter, and he made sure everyone was back. Suddenly, there was the sound of bones shattering, and something ripped through the cop's chest. When they looked, they saw what looked like a big, pink scorpion crawling near the body. They watched as it began hissing at them.

"You dirty little punk!" shouted Billy as he aimed at it with his gun.

It hissed again, and then again. It suddenly began growing larger… within a minute, it had grown huge, it was a large mass of flesh about the size of a human torso. Then, arms and legs ripped through the mass of flesh, and then a large, fleshy head appeared at what looked like shoulders. They watched as a fang-covered mouth appeared, and pink-looking bug eyes. Then, an eye appeared under its arms. It looked like a large, ugly dog, sort of. It walked on all fours, but that was the only similarity. They watched as it roared, and began charging at them. Walter and his group turned, and ran back around the corner, running a good distance, and turned, ready to begin shooting.


End file.
